The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for generating electricity, and more specifically it relates to a magnetic battery.
Numerous apparatuses for generating electricity have been provided in prior art that are adapted to convert mechanical energy into electrical pulses. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,573; 3,696,251 and 4,140,932 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.